Digital signature-based authentication can be used during the provisioning of various Internet services. For example, a toll free data service (TFDS) provides that an entity (e.g., a mobile network operator (MNO), a mobile virtual network operator (MVNO), an Internet Service Provider (ISP), a content provider, etc.) does not charge an end user for data consumed when using an application, an Internet service, content, and so forth. The entity may obtain keys from a key management system for use in providing digital signature-based authentication.